<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party by ddalkimilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899233">Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk'>ddalkimilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birth [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Joshua, graphic birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bunny? Kamu manggil dia bunny? Gemes banget!" Balas Seokmin.</p><p>"Soalnya inget kamu..." Jawab Jisoo pelan. Berharap tidak terdengar Seokmin.</p><p>"Kalau gitu kita namain.... Dohwa?"</p><p>"Dohwa?"</p><p>"Iya artinya bunga persik."</p><p>"Bagus! Selamat datang ke dunia, Dohwa."</p><p>Bagaimana kalau Jisoo bertemu mantannya di pesta ulang tahun Seungkwan. Dan berakhir melahirkan ditemani mantannya</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birth [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please let me know if there any other couple that you want me to write</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday, Kwan! Wish u all the best!" Jisoo memeluk Seungkwan. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Seungkwan yang ke-23 dan lelaki itu merayakannya dengan home party. Mengundang banyak kenalannya ke rumah. </p><p>"Thank you banget kak! Sendiri aja?" Tanya Seungkwan. Jisoo mengangguk kecil. </p><p>"Ya sendiri! Emang sama siapa?" Jisoo tertawa kecil. Pura-pura memukul lengan Seungkwan. </p><p>"Ya kali gitu udah ada gandengan baru!" Seungkwan ikut terkekeh. Tangannya mengambil dua gelas champagne dari meja. Menyodorkan satu gelas kepada Jisoo. </p><p>"Eh? Gak, aku bawa mobil." Ujarnya menolak. Seungkwan berdecak. </p><p>"Ih ya nginep ajalah! Masa pesta gini gak minum sih kak?" </p><p>"Duh, gak bisa kwan. Aku besok ada kelas pagi. Jadi malem ini langsung balik." Jelas Jisoo. </p><p>"Yaudah deh! Tapi itu banyak kue dimakan ya! Mumpung aku lagi traktir nih! Jangan alesan diet-diet mulu!" Omel Seungkwan. Jisoo malah tertawa sembari mengambil satu kue sus. </p><p>"Ya tapi kan kamu liat ini aku gendutan. Bukan karena pengen kurus, Kwan. Biar jaga badan sama makan aja. Nanti kebablasan aku." Balasnya. Seungkwan mendengus kesal. </p><p>"Apanya yang gendut?! Kakak kurus begini. Emang sih lebih berisi dibanding kemaren-kemaren. Tapi tetep aja ini gak gendut kak!" Seungkwan menggerutu. Menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Jisoo yang ia anggap kurus. </p><p>"Iya deh. Yaudah sana kamu muter lagi. Aku mau cari Jeonghan katanya tadi dia udah sampe duluan." Jisoo membalas sembari berbalik hendak pergi. </p><p>"Oh iya tadi ada di deket bar sama kak Seungcheol." Jisoo memberikan tanda ia mengerti pada Seungkwan lalu pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seseorang. </p><p>"Jisoo?" Jisoo menegang. Mengenali suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti bertemu lelaki itu. </p><p>"Jisoo!" Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya. Membuat Jisoo menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Mendorong pria itu agar melepaskannya. </p><p>"Jangan asal peluk, Seokmin!" Ujarnya dingin. Melepaskan rengkuhan lelaki itu. </p><p>"Jisoo! Aku udah cari kamu kemana-mana. Selama ini kamu kemana aja?" Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya. Namun masih berdiri dekat dengan Jisoo. Tangannya menangkup wajah mungil Jisoo. </p><p>"Lu gak perlu tau! Kita udah selesai! Jadi please jangan bikin aku badmood di acaranya Seungkwan!" Jisoo menghempas tangan Seokmin yang menyentuhnya. Memberi tatapan tajam. </p><p>"Putus kita cuma dari kamu aja! Aku gak pernah nganggep kita putus!" Seokmin mulai terisak. Tampaknya kebiasaannya yang cengeng belum berubah. Pemandangan ini menohok Jisoo. Hatinya tetap tidak kuat setiap melihat Seokmin menangis. </p><p>"Lu udah punya tunangan! Dan sebaiknya lu jaga perasaan tunangan lu." Balas Jisoo. Ia sudah bersiap untuk berbalik dan pergi sebelum Seokmin menariknya kembali. </p><p>"Gak! Aku udah batalin pertunangan itu. Aku gak cinta sama dia! Aku cuma cinta sama kamu aja." Seokmin meremas tangan Jisoo yang digenggamnya. Jisoo hampir saja menangis. Namun ditahannya. </p><p>"Walaupun lu gak sama dia. Bukan berarti lu bisa sama gue juga! Kita udah putus. Lepasin!" Jisoo menghempaskan tangan Seokmin dan cepat-cepat berlalu. Meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih terisak di tempatnya. </p><p>"Jeonghan!" Jisoo berlari kecil ke arah Jeonghan dan duduk di meja bar bersama Seungcheol. Begitu duduk ia ditawari beberapa minuman, namun ditolaknya dan lebih memilih minum air putih. </p><p>"Jangan lari-lari! Kamu nih!" Jeonghan mengomelinya begitu sampai. Tapi Jisoo tidak mengidahkannya dan langsung menangis saat itu juga. </p><p>"Han... gimana ni? Aku tadi abis ketemu Seokmin.." Ceritanya terisak. Jeonghan membulatkan matanya. </p><p>"Hah serius? Terus dia gimana?" </p><p>"Dia bilang udah batalin pertunangannya dan ngajak balikan..." Jisoo menatap Jeonghan dengan wajah sedih. </p><p>"Lah, terus kamu jawab apa?" Kali ini Seungcheol yang bertanya. </p><p>"Ya aku bilang gak mau lah!" Balas Jisoo. Ia mengambil selembar tisu dan meniup hidungnya. </p><p>"Ih! Goblok! Kenapa kamu tolak?! Padahal selama ini yang kamu cari-cari kan Seokmin!" Marah Jeonghan. Menatap Jisoo tidak mengerti. </p><p>"Ya tapi, orang tua dia...-" </p><p>"Bullshit! Kamu sekarang lagi hamil anak dia Jisoo! Mau gak mau dia harus tanggung jawab! Terserah kata orang tuanya! Kamu mau anak kamu orang tuanya gak lengkap?" Tanya Jeonghan. Jisoo diam. Tidak membantah ataupun setuju. Karena dalam hatinya pun ia masih menginginkan sosok Seokmin. </p><p>"Ya terus gimana? Kalo aku ngomong sekarang dia pasti juga marah. Karena udah nyembunyiin." Jisoo menunduk. Menatap perutnya yang sedikit keluar. </p><p>"Jisoo, kamu bentar lagu melahirkan! Selama 9 bulan ini kamu lewatin kehamilan kamu sendiri. Dia akan lebih marah lagi kalau tau dia gak bisa nemenin kamu saat anak itu lahir. Kasih tau dia oke? Masalah dia marah atau gak itu belakangan. Kalo dia nolak nanti aku tonjok aja." Ucap Seungcheol. Jisoo ingat. 9 bulan terakhir ini memang hanya ia lewati sendiri. Kadang dengan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Ia pun harus menyembunyikan keadaannya dari teman-temannya yang lain. Agar tidak ada yang membocorkannya pada Seokmin. Selain itu tubuhnya yang kurus juga mendukung karena perutnya tidak membesar dengan signifikan. Hanya terlihat seperti lemak perut biasa sehingga banyak temannya hanya berpikir ia sedikit lebih gemuk. </p><p>"Ih! Gak boleh muka Seokmin." Jisoo berujar sambil menghapus air matanya. </p><p>"Ck! Lagi gini tetep aja bucin!" Balas Jeonghan. Ia menggeleng-geleng sambil menyesap minumannya. </p><p>"Hahah, namanya cinta Han! Kamu juga gak mau kan kalo muka aku bonyok?" Tanya Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya mendengus menghasilkan tawa Seungcheol. </p><p>"Bilang sama dia malem ini ya?" Seungcheol berkata lagi setelah selesai tertawa. Jisoo menatap keduanya bimbang. Lalu menunduk. </p><p>"Ta-tapi aku takut." Tangannya mengusap perutnya dari luar pakaian. Kemudian terisak pelan lagi. Menghasilkan tendangan-tendangan kecil dari anaknya. </p><p>"Jangan takut! Kita di sini, oke?" Seungcheol berpindah. Mendekati Jisoo dan memeluknya. Jeonghan ikut memeluk. </p><p>"Hiks.. aku pikirin dulu deh. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Jisoo menghapus air matanya sembari berdiri. Melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Seungcheol mengusak rambutnya pelan. Memberikan tatapan lembut. Jisoo tersenyum pada keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi di lorong dekat dapur. </p><p>Begitu masuk, suara keras musik sedikit hilang. Ia lalu mengunci pintunya. Berdiri di depan cermin untuk melihat bagaimana wajah kacaunya saat ini. Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum mengelus perutnya. Mendapatkan tendangan kencang pada tulang rusuknya. </p><p>"Aduh! Kamu juga mau ketemu papa ya bunny?" Jisoo memanggilnya bunny. Karena itu mengingatkannya pada Seokmin. Jisoo menatap dirinya lagi sebelum mengangguk kecil. Ia membasuh wajahnya yang sembab oleh air mata. Lalu hendak mencuci tangan sebelum- </p><p>Pop </p><p>-ketubannya pecah. Jisoo melotot. Melihat kearah kakinya. Melihat celananya yang mulai menggelap karena basah oleh ketuban. Saat itu juga kontraksi datang. Membuatnya mengerang kecil. Ia menutup mulutnya. Takut ada yang mendengar. Tangannya yang lain meraba saku celananya. Mencari ponselnya untuk mengontak Jeonghan atau Seungcheol. Tapi ia tidak menemukan benda tersebut. Lalu sadar bahwa ia meninggalkannya di meja bar. Jisoo panik. Bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari kamar mandi melewati dapur dan ruang makan menuju bar rumah Seungkwan yang langsung menghadap pada ruang tengah tanpa dilihat orang lain. Saat sedang berpikir, ketukan terdengar. </p><p>"Misi? Siapa ya di dalam? Saya udah nunggu dari tadi." Suara Seokmin. Jisoo bertambah panik. Tangannya berpindah untuk ia gigit. Takut mengeluarkan suara erangannya karena kontraksi. </p><p>"Misi? Ada orangnya gak?" Seokmin mengetuk kembali. Tapi belum ada jawaban. Seokmin mengecek saklar, menyala. Lalu memutar handle pintu, terkunci. </p><p>"Apa pingsan ya? Halo?" Seokmin mengetuk lagi pintu kamar mandi. Jisoo masih panik. Namun kontraksinya sudah reda sehingga ia lebih tenang sedikit. Perlahan ia duduk pada tutup closet. Lalu mengelus perutnya yang masih terasa kencang. </p><p><i>'Duh gimana keluarnya nih? Pasti langsung ditanyain soal celana.'</i> Jisoo melihat celana berwarna beigenya yang nampak lebih gelap di beberapa bagian. Masih berpikir cara agar bisa menghubungi Jeonghan atau Seungcheol. </p><p>"Apa gue dobrak aja ya? Siapa tau pingsan di dalem." Suara Seokmin terdengar lagi. Jisoo melotot. Bertambah panik saat mendengar pintu akan didobrak. </p><p>"Ngh!" Ia melenguh. Tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya. Terkejut dengan datangnya kontraksi. Jisoo mulai menangis dalam diam. Antara sakit kontraksi dan panik. </p><p>"Loh? Siapa di dalem? Masih lama gak ya? Saya udah kebelet." Seokmin mengetuk lagi. Jisoo akhirnya mencoba menjawab. </p><p>"K-ke kamar mandi laa-in aja. S-saya masih lama." Suara bergetar. Jisoo memejamkan matanya sembari menggigit bibirnya. Berpikir pasti Seokmin tidak akan mengenali suaranya yang sedikit serak. </p><p>"Jisoo? Kamu gak papa?" Tapi ternyata Seokmin mengenalinya. </p><p>"Ga-heug! Gak papa! Lu ke tem-tempat lain aja." Jisoo mencengkram wastafel dengan kuat. Ia dapat merasakan bayinya yang mulai turun. </p><p>"Serius kamu gak papa? Suara kamu gemeter banget! Jisoo?" Seokmin mengetuk lagi. Kali ini sembari memutar-mutar handle pintu. </p><p>"Gak! Gu-gue... gak papa. Lu pergi ke tempat, ngh! Lain aja." Jisoo menggigit bibirnya. Tidak kuat dengan kontraksi yang datang. </p><p>"Jisoo? Kamu kenapa-napa! Please buka pintunya! Jisoo!" Seokmin mulai menggedor pintu. Kamar mandi tersebut memang tertutup. Jarang yang mendatanginya karena berada di lorong yang jarang dilewati. </p><p>"Nghh!" Kali ini Jisoo tidak menjawab. Terlalu fokus pada kontraksinya. Seokmin yang tidak mendapat jawaban semakin panik. Tangannya masih mencoba membuka-buka handle. </p><p>"Please Jisoo biarin aku masuk. Please! Jangan nolak aku please." Suara Seokmin memelas. Jisoo mulai terisak. Sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Baik perasaannya dan kontraksinya. </p><p>"Pang-panggil Jeonghan-nnghh!" Jisoo kali ini tidak menahannya. Seokmin yang mendengarnya bergegas mencari Jeonghan. Jisoo mengerang lagi sebelum melemas karena kontraksinya mereda. Ia bernafas terengah. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia memutar kunci pintu agar dapat langsung dibuka. Tangannya lalu berpegangan kembali pada wastafel. Perlahan merasakan Kontraksi kembali. </p><p>"Gak tau kak! Serius dari tadi gue gak bisa masuk." Suara Seokmin terdengar kembali. Jisoo yang menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Handle diputar dan munculah Jeonghan beserta Seungcheol dan Seokmin. </p><p>"Jisoo! Kenapa? Mana yang sakit?" Jeonghan berjongkok di depan Jisoo. Bertanya perlahan. </p><p>"Ketuban-nghhh!" Jisoo mengerang lagi. Matanya terpejam erat. Jeonghan yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu tentu saja panik. Dengan segera merengkuh Jisoo dan mengelus punggungnya. </p><p>"Cheol, siapin mobil. Dari pintu belakang! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Jeonghan bertukar pandangan dengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol sendiri mengangguk sebelum berlari keluar. </p><p>"Kenapa kak? Parah? Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit?" Seokmin bertanya panik. </p><p>"Bantuin gue angkat Jisoo sampe pintu belakang!" Bukannya menjawab Jeonghan malah menyuruh Seokmin membantunya. </p><p>"Kak? Parah banget? Tolong gue butuh tau." Seokmin tapi masih bertanya. Membuat Jeonghan kesal. </p><p>"Akh!" Jisoo mengerang kembali. </p><p>"Nanti aja nanyanya!! Bantuin gue dulu!!" Jeonghan marah. Sehingga Seokmin dengan cepat membantu lelaki tersebut untuk mengangkat Jisoo yang masih berdesis. </p><p>"Jisoo? Denger aku? Sekarang kita ke rumah sakit ya?" Jeonghan mencoba mengambil atensi Jisoo sekaligus menahan agar lelaki tersebut tidak pingsan. </p><p>Keduanya menuntun Jisoo berjalan perlahan dari kamar mandi menuju pintu belakang yang tidak jauh. Di sana sudah ada mobil Seungcheol yang menunggu dengan mobilnya. Seungcheol membuka pintu penumpang begitu ketiganya mendekat. </p><p>"Jagain Jisoo! Ayo cheol! Ketubannya udah pecah." Jeonghan lalu masuk ke kursi penumpang depan. Seokmin yang masih merengkuh Jisoo mencoba melihat situasi. </p><p>"Aaargh!" Jisoo berteriak. Tangannya mencengkram kemeja Seokmin. Tangan lainnya memeluk perutnya yang berkontraksi. </p><p>"Duh gimana nih, Cheol?" Jeonghan menggigiti kukunya karena gelisah. Terus melihat ke belakang. </p><p>"Soo tahan sebentar kita bentar lagi sampe!" Jeonghan meraih tangan Jisoo yang berada di perutnya. </p><p>"Ini kenapa sih kak? Tolong kasih tau gue." Seokmin bertanya lagi. Rasa penasarannya mencapai puncak. Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol sebentar sebelum menjawab. </p><p>"Jisoo hamil." Ujarnya lalu mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya menghadap depan. </p><p>"Hah?!" </p><p>"Ini udah bulan ke sembilan. Dan tadi itu ketubannya pecah." Lanjut Jeonghan. Seokmin yang terkejut. Ia melirik Jisoo dalam dekapannya yang menggeliat sembari mengerang. </p><p>"Sembilan bulan? Berarti.." </p><p>"Iya itu anak lu! Inget 6 bulan lalu sebelum kalian pisah? Sebenernya Jisoo mau nunjukin foto usg dia ke lu." Jeonghan berkata pelan. </p><p>"Maaf Seok..." Jisoo bersuara setelah melewati beberapa kontraksi. Suaranya serak dan matanya berair. </p><p>"Gak gak! Harusnya aku yang minta maaf-hiks! Jisoo kamu lewatin semua ini sendirian... maafin aku." Seokmin terisak. Pelukannya mengerat. </p><p>"Gak Seok, aku yang salah. Harusnya aku kasih tau kamu... kamu berhak tau.." Jisoo tersenyuk tipis. Jarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir. </p><p>"Gak kamu gak salah-hiks." Seokmin menggeleng. Menyentuh tangan Jisoo yang berada di wajahnya. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Berbagi sakit mereka selama 6 bulan terakhir. </p><p>"Nghh!" Jisoo memutus kontak mata mereka. Tubuhnya otomatis meringkuk dan memeluk perutnya yang sakit. </p><p>"Mana? Mana yang sakit?" Seokmin bertanya panik sambil dengan cepat mengelus perut Jisoo. Mencoba menenangkan dan meringankan sakitnya walau sedikit. </p><p>"Udah sampe, Seokmin lu bantu angkat ke kursi roda ya. Gue panggil dulu suster IGD." Lalu Jeonghan bergegas keluar dan masuk IGD. Tak berapa lama kembali dengan dua orang suster dan sebuah kursi roda. Ia membuka pintu penumpang dan memnaju Jisoo keluar. Seokmin juga keluar dan mengangkat Jisoo. Memindahkannya ke kursi roda. </p><p>"Aakh! Seok!" Jisoo memanggil Seokmin. Seokmin langsung menghampirinya setelah menutup pintu mobil. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jisoo. Lalu mereka bergegas memasuki IGD. Suster jaga tersebut mendatangi resepsionis dan menelpon bagian kandungan. </p><p>"Untuk walinya silahkan isi dulu data diri pasien dan asministrasi. Pasien akan langsung saya bawa ke bagian kandungan. Siapa suaminya?" </p><p>"Saya sus!" Ucap Seokmin cepat. Lalu drngan segera mengikuti suster tersebut ke bagian kandungan. Meninggalkan Jeonghan mengurus administrasi. </p><p>"Nah pasien silakan ganti dengan ini. Walinya silakan pakai dengan ini lalu kita langsung ke ruang bersalin." Suster tersebut memberi dua baju segera setelah merrka memasuki ruang tunggu bersalin. Seokmin dengan sigap membantu Jisoo berganti lalu dirinya juga mengenakan tambahan baju. </p><p>"Ruang bersalin sudah dipersiapkan." Suster tadi masuk memberitahu. Lalu membantu mendorong kursi roda Jisoo menuju ruang bersalin. </p><p>Di ruang bersalin Jisoo dipasangkan alat monitor kontraksi. Lalu ia ditidurkan dengan posisi setengah duduk. Kakinya bertumpu pada tumpuan yang membuat kedua pahanya terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan lubangnya. Seokmin berdiri di samping Jisoo, menggenggam tangannya. Dokter pun masuk ruangan dan duduk di antara kaki Jisoo. Ia kemudian memeriksa bukaan. </p><p>"Udah terbuka lebar. Sekitar 9, kenapa baru datang sekarang?" Tanya dokternya. </p><p>"Tadi gak kenapa-napa dok. Tapi tiba-tiba ketuban pecah." Jawab Seokmin. Berperan sebagai 'suami'. </p><p>"Oh gitu, berarti ini memang cepat turunnya. Kalo ada kontraksi boleh ngeden dikit-dikit ya biar bantu bayinya turun lagi." </p><p>"Nah kontraksinya mulai datang, ayo dorong dikit-dikit." </p><p>"Nggh!" Jisoo meremat tangan Seokmin. Tubuhnya menegang berusaha mendorong bayinya turun. </p><p>"Ya, bagus! Kontraksi selanjutnya kalo mau lebih kuat boleh." </p><p><i>'Dokternya kok kayak jualan sih?'</i> Seokmin mengernyit. </p><p>"Ayo lebih kuat lagi! Lebih kuat!" Dokter tersebut menginstruksikan Jisoo dengan tenang. Jisoo pun mengikuti dengan baik. Mengejan dengan kuat. </p><p>"Good, kepalanya sudah terlihat." </p><p>"Nggghhh!" Jisoo mengejan lagi saat merasakan kontraksi. Berpegangan pada Seokmin. </p><p>"Kamu hebat. Sedikit lagi." Seokmin sesekali berbisik pelan menyerukan kata-kata penyemangat. </p><p>"Good! Crowning. Kontraksi selanjutnya lebih kuat lagi ya." Jisoo mengangguk walau dokternya tidak bisa melihatnya. </p><p>"Semangat sayang." Seokmin berbisik lagi. Jisoo mengangguk mantap sebelum mengejan lagi. </p><p>"Eungghhh!!" Tubuhnya menegang. Mendorong bayinya untuk lahir. Jisoo dapat merasakan kepala bayinya yang mulai melesak keluar. Memberi sensasi perih pada lubangnya. Genggaman tangannya pada Seokmin mengerat. Seokmin sendiri mengelus punggung tangan Jisoo. </p><p>"Good! Nafas dulu!" </p><p>"Seok... sakit." Jisoo menitikkan air matanya menatap Seokmin. Seokmin menghapus air mata tersebut dan mencium kening Jisoo. </p><p>"Kami bisa! Kamu kuat! Sedikit lagi." </p><p>"Makasih, love you." </p><p>"Love you too, always. Sekarang ayo berjuang buat anak kita." Seokmin mengelus surainya lembut. Lalu memberikan tatapak keyakinan dan percaya pada Jisoo. Jisoo tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk. </p><p>"NGGHHHH!! AH! AH AKH!" Jisoo mengejan lebih kuat. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Tangannya berpegangan pada Seokmin dan matanya terpejam erat. Ia dapat merasakan wajah bayinya yang melewati lubangnya. </p><p>"Rileks! Kepalanya sudah keluar ya. Kita tunggu bayinya berputar dulu." </p><p>"Ayo kita mulai lagi." </p><p>"Nggghhh!!" Jisoo mengejan panjang. Merasakan perlahan-lahan bahu keluar. Lalu dengan sekali dorongan terakhir seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti. Jisoo langsung lemas dalam dekapan Seokmin. </p><p>"Good! Perempuan lahir jam 15.06" </p><p>"Makasih! Makasih udah berjuang!" Seokmin menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini adalah tangisan bahagia. Bayi tersebut langsung diserahkan pada Jisoo. </p><p>"Tangisannya kenceng banget." Ujar Jisoo. Seokmin tertawa kecil. </p><p>"Mirip aku soalnya." Candanya. Jisoo terkekeh pelan. </p><p>"Udah siapin nama?" Tanya Seokmin lagi. Jisoo menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan nama untuk anaknya. </p><p>"Gak kepikiran. Kamu aja kasih nama bunny, pasti cocok." </p><p>"Bunny? Kamu manggil dia bunny? Gemes banget!" Balas Seokmin. </p><p>"Soalnya inget kamu..." Jawab Jisoo pelan. Berharap tidak terdengar Seokmin. </p><p>"Kalau gitu kita namain.... Dohwa?" </p><p>"Dohwa?" </p><p>"Iya artinya bunga persik." </p><p>"Bagus! Selamat datang ke dunia, Dohwa."</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>